fortoressefandomcom-20200223-history
Capture the flag
The Flag, commonly referred to as the "base", is your objective on defend/capture the flag maps. You can capture / defend a flag by standing inside the highlighted area. You know whether you need to defend / capture it by the symbol above it (sword or shield). Sometimes upon capturing a flag, the game won't end but rather a new flag will appear that needs to be captured (defending team is still the defending team), and the defending teams spawn point will move, and the invading team's spawn point will replace the defending team's old one. For every second the attacking team "controls" the flag, they will gain 2% towards capturing the flag, with a total of 50 seconds required to capture it. On maps with 2 flags, capturing the first one will not only spawn a 2nd flag, but will change both teams' spawn points as well as add 2 minutes to the clock. Note: The top left corner of your character's sprite must be in the highlighted area to attack/defend the flag. If your head is above it won't count, but if only your head is in and the rest of you is below it will. Roles * Attack - Members of your team must stand inside the highlighted area with no members of the opposing team inside the highlighted area. * Defend - You must prevent members of the opposing team to get inside. If members of your team are inside the highlighted area, the opposing team cannot start capturing it until there are no members of your team left in the area. Strategies Attacking Strategies *An aggressive gun (like SPAS12 or UMP45) is usually good but sometimes a mild gun works out really well too. *C4s and mines are good at invading and deflecting enemies *Try attacking from a different place than most of your teammates are. This way, defenders must be aware of attackers in different places rather than in one group. *If you attack from above the flag, it's harder for defenders to shoot you because the width of your character's feet is shorter that your character's height. Defending Strategies *'Use a gun that doesn't run out of ammo too fast' (like P90 or AK47) or one that can keep on shoot many attackers without reloading too often and any weapon 2. *Note: Snipers can become useless if there is a ton of conj so use them when there is not. *'Support perks' like medic and rage are really good if your team has a lot of defenders and shield is also good because it protects you when low health. C4's and mines work well if the attacking team invades you flag a lot. *'Roof your flag' to prevent surprise attacks from above. *'Shielded attackers running toward your flag to place an explosive can be annoying.' Instead of shooting at them (which does pretty much nothing), block them with conjuration. *'Stay in the flag range.' Lots of people forget this and they just attack from outside them flag range, which lets attackers easily take control of the flag. Also, if the ground beneath the flag is destroyed, do not hesitate to conj yourself back up. *'Sometimes, there are way too many mines in your flag' so it maybe really hard too move around without getting bombed. One way to clear them is using a shield and then running into the mines, receiving only 2.5 damage per mine. However, be careful that by doing this, you might bomb one of your teammates (since mines can hit everyone) so make sure none of your teammates are around while doing this. Category:Game modes Category:Structures